Numerous information management inventory systems are available for both commercial and private applications. These systems often take the form of calendars, to-do lists, telephone directories, and the like and may generally be either computer-based wherein the system is implemented by a computer program and accessed via a computer, or paper-based wherein the system comprises the recording of information in a formatted manner on paper. All of these systems endeavor to provide the user with an organized and structured mechanism for promptly accessing, recording, and displaying information.
Computer information management systems have become popular in recent years due to the ability of the systems to organize, display, and manipulate various types of information. These advantages are important with regard to the ability to change or modify data and information that is already recorded and the ability of the computer systems to handle large quantities of data. However, these computer information management systems also have the disadvantages of requiring access to a computer to both record or access the relevant information and also have the disadvantage of decreased portability, especially with mobile users.
Conversely, paper-based or manual information management systems have the portability that is desired by most users that are constantly away from the office or otherwise away from a computer system. Additionally, information can be easily and readily recorded and accessed by a user in a paper format without regard to accessing a computer to input or maintain data records.
Various patents are directed to types of paper-based organizers or pocket secretaries. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,296,945 shows a pocket secretary having pockets and a bracket for detachably mounting a notebook.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,470,620 shows a document holder for a writing pad, papers and accessories. The holder has covers and a leaf member hingedly positioned between the covers which may be used as a writing or organizing surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,519,629 shows a spiral notebook and folder construction formed from a single blank sheet of material. A pocket is provided on the inner surface of the front cover panel which opens outwardly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,843 shows a binder for holding papers having an exterior coversheet and an overlying interior coversheet which is foldable to define a rigid panel separated by at least one flexible hinge panel. Pockets or sleeves may be included to hold writing instruments and a pocket sheet which may be translucent overlies the interior coversheet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,656 shows a folder having a central panel and two side panels. The side panels have pockets to receive cards to assist telephone solicitors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,908 discloses an information management system incorporating a means for binding computer printing paper in a notebook and a system for recording and organizing time and events in the notebook.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,366 is directed to an organizer notebook and having front and rear covers hingedly secured to one another wherein the inner surface of one of the covers has pockets for receipt and retention of personal items and the inner surface of the other cover has document retention means in the form of a pair of opposed flaps foldably secured to the cover beneath which papers and other documents can be placed in an organized manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,062 discloses a day planner for holding calendar pages, papers, notes, cards, etc., which includes a separate compartment for holding photographs.
U.S. Patent Application No. US2003/0209903 describes a planning or event organizer comprising dual rigid covers, onto which organizer components are detachably supported and wherein items such as a notebook and an expandable folder can be detachably contained within the covers of the organizer.
It can be seen that there are a wide variety of organizers, pocket secretaries, notebooks, and document holders that are adapted for storing and retaining papers and other personal items. Many of the prior art notebooks or organizers include provisions for the retainment of paper and documents, but in most cases, the paper must be specifically adapted to cooperate with a notebook. Additionally, a disadvantage of these prior art paper-based information management systems is that in general they are inflexible and that while they may display various papers in large format for easy readability, they are not able to be compacted sufficiently enough for ease of carrying and result in a device that is too bulky to fit into a purse, briefcase, or the like due to their thickness or size.
The present invention provides a simplified organizer for use by students, business persons, and for personal use which is convenient for travel, yet also provides for the full displaying of flat articles contained within the device. The foldable device of the present invention is intended to be used with whole sheets, which can easily be folded into quarter size. Therefore, when the binder is open, the printed material housed inside is of full-size printed material in order to give the user a full work surface to write on or to provide better readability. The foldable device can then be folded into a closed position so that the device and the printed material which it contains are only a quarter size of the opened size and can easily be stored into a purse, briefcase, or any other storage place for travel. Additionally, the organizer has retainer features for securing the printed material within the device such that the printed material may be variously sized.